


Ищи ее

by Vodkyrie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Закон Мэрианна.Находишь всегда то, что не искал.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith, Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

— Куинни, послушай! — Тина в отчаянии всплеснула руками. — Якоб очень хороший человек, но ты знаешь закон, он не-маг и даже знакомство с ним грозит тебе тюрьмой, а ты хочешь выйти за него замуж. 

— Почему ты всегда разговариваешь со мной как с маленькой? — младшая Голдштейн убрала руки от лица и посмотрела на сестру. В ее заплаканных глазах сверкнула злость. — Как будто я не осознаю последствий, но я прекрасно знаю чем это может кончиться и для меня и для бедного Якоба. 

Тина подошла к сестре и обняла ее за плечи. Куинни все еще сотрясала мелкая дрожь истерики, это был не первый их разговор об отношениях Куинни и Якоба, но впервые младшая сестра вышла из себя. Тина и забыла каково это — утешать Куинни, кажется, последний раз это случилось незадолго до смерти родителей. 

— Куинни, я понимаю…, — начала было Тина, но младшая Голдштейн вырвалась из объятий сестры.

— Нет! Ты ничего не понимаешь, Порпетина! — Куинни кричала на старшую сестру впервые за несколько лет. — Как ты можешь меня понять?! Вы с Ньютом можете любить друг друга и не бояться, что вас поймают, вы можете пожениться, а мы... — девушка не договорила, лишь развернулась и выбежала из их квартирки, хлопнув дверью. Когда Тина, опомнившись, выскочила вслед за сестрой, то услышала лишь отдаленное “Не жди меня, Тина” и эхо быстрых шагов младшей сестры. 

***

Куинни выбежала из дома и сразу же попала под проливной дождь, моментально промокнув до нитки, но возвращаться домой не спешила. Слезы стекали по щекам и смешивались с дождем. Девушка, поежившись, обхватила себя руками. Она так долго боролась со своими чувствами, с сестрой, с Якобом, который проявил неожиданное понимание магических законов и согласился с остальными, что, несмотря на их несомненно взаимные пылкие чувства, пожениться они не могут, что сейчас чувствовала только усталость и внутреннюю пустоту. Ей казалось, что ее и без того хрупкий мир рушится сейчас как карточный домик и слезы это единственное, что останется с ней, когда он окончательно рухнет. Младшая Голдштейн огляделась по сторонам, словно это могло бы помочь ей выбрать куда сейчас пойти, но действие оказалось бессмысленным из-за пелены дождя, за которой терялись очертания даже ближайшего фонарного столба. Поэтому, еще раз поежившись, промокшая и глубоко несчастная Куинни побрела куда глаза глядят.

Через пару кварталов девушку окликнул приятный женский голос:

— Мисс, постойте! — Голдштейн обернулась и увидела перед собой молодую женщину, лицо которой выражало крайнюю степень обеспокоенности. — С вами все в порядке? Не сочтите за наглость, но вы выглядите очень подавленной и...промокшей. — девушка окинула взглядом промокшую Куинни. 

— Я … — начала было Куинни, но растерянно замолчала. Сначала родители, а потом и сестра-мракоборец приучили ее не разговаривать с людьми на улицах, но и лицо и мысли этой женщины выражали лишь беспокойство за Голдштейн, так что она продолжила. — На самом деле я действительно не в порядке. 

— Меня зовут Винда. Винда Розье. — Представилась женщина. — Я живу тут неподалеку, мы можем пойти ко мне. Вы выпьете чаю, согреетесь и расскажите, что с вами произошло. Хорошо?

Винда улыбнулась и протянула Куинни руку, приглашая девушку следовать за ней. В любой другой ситуации младшая Голдштейн никуда не пошла, но сейчас она лишь слабо кивнула и взяла женщину за руку. 


	2. Chapter 2

Возвращаться к привычной жизни после почти года заточения в темном подвале было трудно. Сначала Персиваль привыкал к солнечному свету, теплу, шуму, которые наполняли коридоры и больничные палаты. На это ушло две недели. Все это время рядом с ним была Серафина или сестры Голдштейн. Они делились новостями произошедшими за последний год, утешали и успокаивали если Персиваль снова переживал приступ паники и помогали врачам в меру своих сил. Затем, Грейвсу пришлось заново привыкать к общению с людьми, которое не включало в себя пытки и сеансы легилименции, что было уже сложнее, но и с этим он справился. По крайней мере окружающие считали, что он с этим справился. Мнение самого Грейвса в этом вопросе не особо учитывалось, так что уже через три месяца после освобождения из годового плена Персиваль был выписан из больницы и впереди его ждало неопределенное будущее, полное ночных кошмаров.  
Восстановление собственной репутации далось Грейвсу значительно труднее, чем восстановление физического здоровья. Еще полгода допросов в МАКУСА под сывороткой правды и сеансов легилименции, и Персиваль Грейвс смог наконец-то вернуться к работе. Что удивительно, после всего, что произошло, Грейвс не просто вернулся в МАКУСА, он вернулся в свой кабинет главы Отдела магического правопорядка.  
Находиться в собственном кабинете после того как здесь хозяйствовал Грин-де-Вальд было...странно. Бумаги, письменные принадлежности, немногие личные вещи лежали не там, где настоящий Персиваль их оставлял или может ему так только казалось? Впрочем, у мужчины не было никакого желания прикасаться хоть к чему-то в этом кабинете и будь его воля он бы с радостью выжег это помещение Адским пламенем.  
— Наводишь порядок, Перси? — негромкий голос Пиквери заставил мужчину вздрогнуть и оторваться от размышлений об Адском пламени.  
— Если под наведением порядка ты подразумеваешь “стоять посреди кабинета и думать о том как бы все это сжечь”, то да, я навожу порядок, Серафина. — Грейвз засунул руки в карманы брюк и с вызовом посмотрел на свою гостью. — Хочешь помочь мне с этим?  
Несмотря на внешнюю уверенность от Серафины не укрылась нервозность мужчины.  
— Все так плохо, Перси? — Она подошла ближе и села на край рабочего стола Грейвза.  
— Я...я не знаю. — Персиваль последовал примеру начальницы и тоже сел на стол. — Иногда мне кажется, что все, что произошло со мной за последние девять месяцев всего лишь сон, и когда я проснусь, он снова будет пытать меня. Еще год назад я был одним из сильнейших магов Америки, а сейчас я не знаю кто я. — Мужчина говорил тихо, разглядывая ладони, которые опутывала, словно паутина, сеть тонких шрамов. — Я не знаю сколько от меня осталось, я не знаю, что осталось от нашей с тобой дружбы, не знаю как глубоко он забрался в мои дела. Я знаю только, что каким-то чудом у меня сохранились рассудок, магия и я могу дальше жить. Вот только хочу ли я жить с постоянными кошмарами и нужен ли я такой тебе, министерству, миру в конце-концов? Я не знаю, Серафина.  
Пиквери несильно сжала плечо мужчины. Если бы она она знала однозначный ответ на этот вопрос, она бы непременно его озвучила. Увы, ответа она не знала, как и не знала средства, которое могло бы избавить Персиваля от кошмаров. Однако Серафина Пиквери была мудрой волшебницей, а Персиваль Грейвз был и остается ее лучшим другом, даже после всего, что случилось за эти без малого два года, и она не могла допустить чтобы он навредил себе. Ей, как и всем сотрудникам МАКУСА, было хорошо известно, что Персиваль всегда был трудоголиком и все свои проблемы решал работой. Обычно, Серафина была против такого подхода и старалась отправить Грейвза домой до того, как он начинал буквально падать от недостатка сна, но сейчас она была готова поступиться своими взглядами и подтолкнуть мужчину к единственному лекарству, на которое он согласится.  
— Перси, — женщина мягко провела рукой по предплечью Грейвза, привлекая его внимание, — послушай меня, не как начальницу, а как друга. Ты потерян и не знаешь, что с тобой будет дальше, это нормально после того, что ты пережил. Я не знаю как скоро это закончится, как скоро ты станешь таким как прежде, я знаю только, что работа твое единственное лекарство, к которому ты всегда обращался в трудные времена и к которому тебе нужно обратиться сейчас.  
— Кто ты и что ты сделала с Серафиной Пиквери? — Мужчина неверяще уставился на волшебницу. — Это очаровательная леди с характером дракона и хваткой цербера еще в школе следила за тем, чтобы я торчал в библиотеке не более трех часов в день.  
— Не ерничай, Персиваль! — Строго ответила волшебница, но Грейвз смог-таки рассмотреть в ее глазах искорки веселья. — Мы оба знаем, что ты все равно начнешь ночевать в кабинете и работать так словно в твоих сутках гораздо больше часов, чем у остальных. Так почему бы мне первой не предложить тебе это? Правда, у меня будет к тебе одно условие.  
— А вот теперь я узнаю мисс Пиквери, — волшебник хмыкнул. — Так что за условие, Серафина?  
— Ты будешь спать хотя бы пять часов в день. Если тебе нужно зелье для сна без сновидений, у тебя не будет в нем недостатка.  
— Пожалуй, на это я могу согласиться. — Медленно произнес Персиваль после недолгих размышлений и слабо улыбнулся, кажется, впервые за очень долгое время. — Спасибо, Фин. Я рад, что после всего, что случилось, ты все еще мой друг.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Перси. — Пиквери тепло улыбнулась в ответ. — Как насчет чаю перед тем, как ты все уничтожишь здесь?  
— С удовольствием. 

***

С того разговора между Пиквери и Грейвзом прошла неделя. За эту неделю Персиваль разобрался со всеми текущими делами Отдела магического правопорядка, нарушил обещание, данное Серафине, трижды перестраивал свой кабинет, дважды уволил Абернати за нерасторопность и держался лишь на кофе. Он как раз допивал четвертую чашку кофе, когда услышал стук в дверь.  
— Войдите! — Крикнул мужчина, убирая полупустую чашку со стола.  
— Мистер Грейвз, простите, что отвлекаю вас, — старшая из сестер Голдштейн проскользнула в кабинет, — но мне больше не к кому обратиться.  
Тон девушки заставил Грейвза поморщиться. Бога ради! Сестры Голдштейн видели его в таком состоянии, что Персивалю впору считать их своими сестрами тоже, поэтому он решительно не понимал ни то как Тина прятала глаза, ни то как нерешительно и тихо говорила.  
— Мисс Голдштейн, — мягко начал волшебник, — вы как никто знаете, что я обычный человек, я не дементор, я высосу вашу душу, пожалуйста, не нужно меня так бояться. Просто расскажите, что случилось и мы попробуем найти решение вашей проблемы.  
Порпетина подняла на мужчину заплаканные глаза. Взмахом руки Персиваль придвинул к старшей Голдштейн кресло и наколдовал стакан воды. Трясущимися руками Тина взяла предложенный стакан и, сделав большой глоток воды, заговорила.  
— Куинни пропала. Позавчера мы с ней поругались из-за ее...привязанности к не-магу и того какие могут быть последствия у их связи. Она ушла из дома, я думала, Куинни пойдет к Якобу, ну, к тому не-магу. У нас так иногда бывает. Теперь она уходит к нему, когда мы ссоримся, но через пару дней возвращается, чтобы помириться. Я думала, она сделает так и в этот раз, поэтому подождала день, прежде чем попыталась достучаться до ее сознания. — На этих словах Тина так сильно сжала стакан, что треснул, впиваясь крупными осколками ей в ладонь. — Ай, черт!  
Грейвз в два шага оказался рядом с девушкой.  
— Тшш, все в порядке, это небольшая рана. — Мягко произнес он, направляя волшбеную палочку на руку Тины. — Акцио, стекло. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте, мисс Голдштейн.  
Завороженно наблюдая за тем, как осколки стекла, повинуясь чужой воле, исчезают из ее ладони, и как Персиваль наносит на рану настой бадьяна прежде, чем перевязать рану, Порпетина продолжила говорить.  
— Когда я попыталась достучаться до нее вчера вечером, я ничего не почувствовала. Понимаете? Совсем ничего. Как будто ее никогда не было. Я пришла к Якобу, но он сказал, что к нему Куинни не приходила. Я искала ее всю ночь среди волшебников и не-магов, но тщетно. Я уверена, с Куинни, что-то случилось. Мистер Грейвз, — девушка умоляюще посмотрела на волшебника, — пожалуйста, найдите мою сестру.  
— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, Порпетина, но мне нужна ваша помощь. — Мужчина несильно сжал забинтованную ладонь. — Мне нужно что-то из личных вещей вашей сестры, так поисковые чары сработают эффективнее. У вас есть что-нибудь из вещей Куинни с собой? — Старшая Голдштейн кивнула, достала из кармана брюк тонкую золотую цепочку с маленькой жемчужиной в качестве подвески и передала ее Грейвзу. — Замечательно, а теперь, Тина, вы отправитесь домой или к вашему другу не-магу, это неважно, и постарайтесь отдохнуть. — Заметив недовольство на лице девушки, Персиваль поднял руку в останавливающем жесте. — Никаких возражений, мисс Голдштейн. Вам необходимы покой и отдых. Я сам займусь поисками вашей сестры и буду сообщать вам первой обо всем, что узнаю. Вы поняли меня, Порпетина?  
— Да, сэр. — Волшебница покорно склонила голову и поднялась с кресла. — С вашего позволения я сейчас же отправлюсь домой.  
— Конечно, идите, мисс Голдштейн. Я пришлю вам патронуса как только что-нибудь узнаю.  
— Спасибо, мистер Грейвз. — Уже покидая кабинет волшебника, Тина обернулась и посмотрела на мужчину. — За все.  
Мгновение спустя Персиваль остался один в своем кабинете. Отложив кулон младшей Голдштейн в сторону, он отправил патронуса с описанием Куинни и последним ее местонахождением информаторам МАКУСА в волшебном мире и для своих собственных информаторов не-магов. Ему нужна была информация и чем быстрее, тем лучше.


	3. Chapter 3

Разослав патронусов информаторам, Персиваль задумчиво посмотрел на карту города, по которой сновали туда-сюда маги, официально зарегистрированные в МАКУСА. Эту карту Нью-Йорка он придумал еще когда только начинал работать в Отделе магического правопорядка и тогда она охватывала только вверенный ему район города и показывала вообще всех, кто хоть как-то относился к магии, даже сквибов, но с тех пор прошло много лет, в течение которых Грейвз улучшал эту карту и теперь она могла показывать по желанию владельца любого волшебника, волшебницу, сквиба и даже волшебных зверей, если в этом была необходимость. Вспомнив о последних, маг невесело усмехнулся: “Странно, что Грин-де-Вальд не додумался вытащить из меня воспоминания о ней. Быстрее бы нашел своего обскура”.  
— Я использую эту карту во благо магического сообщества и сохранения тайны магии. — Торжественно произнес мужчина, поднося ладонь к карте. Изображение на мгновение покрылось рябью, отзываясь на слова своего создателя. — Покажи мне Куинни Голдштейн.   
Персиваль затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа от карты, но ответа не последовало. Он поморщился и провел рукой по лицу. Все еще хуже, чем можно было себе представить. Принцип работы карты был построен на поиске по источнику магии, при таком поиске можно было отыскать даже волшебника в бессознательном состоянии, и если карта молчит, то Куинни либо мертва, либо ее магию заблокировали. Надо ли говорить, что Персиваль надеялся на последнее?   
Вдалеке ударили большие министерские часы. Эхо боя часов вывело мужчину из оцепенения. “Полдень, — отстраненно подумал он, — на поиски информации им понадобится хотя бы пара-тройка часов, если не больше. Сейчас я ничего не могу сделать, остается только ждать”.   
Как Грейвз и ожидал, информаторам МАКУСА понадобилось чуть больше трех часов на поиски и краткий отчет: “Ничего, шеф”. Вот так, ни лучшие ищейки его отдела, ни его же магическая карта не смогли обнаружить одну-единственную девушку, словно ее никогда и не было. Оставалось только дожидаться отчета от своих собственных информаторов не-магов и молиться Мерлину, чтобы их поиски оказались успешнее.   
Надо сказать, что руководство Конгресса выступало против использования не-магов в качестве консультантов или информаторов, но Персиваль считал, что для достижения поставленных целей иногда просто необходимо сотрудничество с не-магами. Негласное, разумеется. Среди его информаторов и консультантов было немало чиновников, банкиров, даже полицейских, но к ним Грейвз старался не обращаться без серьезной необходимости, уж слишком высокой могла быть цена за их услуги. К тому же, существовали в Нью-Йорке и такие районы, куда холеный сенатор и шагу не ступит, поэтому маг чаще прибегал к помощи бедных матерей-одиночек, нелегальных иммигрантов и беспризорников, особенно беспризорников.  
К трудным подросткам, Персиваль даже по-своему привязался: полушутливо называл их “карапузами”, всегда интересовался их делами, кормил и заставлял учиться. Он пытался донести до них, что честность, воспитание и образование всегда высоко ценятся независимо от того богат ты или беден, волшебник или не-маг. И “карапузы” с благодарностью принимали его заботу, называли в ответ “Профессором”, старались учиться и быть честными людьми, всегда приходили на помощь и Персивалю и друг другу. Но это было слишком давно.   
“Ты бросил их на два года, исчез из их жизни и теперь объявляешься с Патронусом. Ты серьезно думаешь, что они придут к тебе и помогут? Ты предал их доверие, Перси,” — шептал предательский внутренний голос, отчего-то сильно напоминавший голос Грин-де-Вальда. Мужчина, зажмурившись, отрицательно помотал головой, отгоняя невеселые и такие правдивые мысли. “Они обязательно отзовутся, хотя бы потому, что захотят узнать почему я так поступил с ними, нужно только подождать, — подумал он про себя, беря в руки очередной документ из бесконечной стопки абсолютно идентичных ему документов. — А пока можно и другими делами заняться, пользы больше будет”.  
Сорок восемь подписанных документов и отправленных ответных писем спустя, тишину в кабинете Грейвза нарушил нерешительный голос, идущий от сквозного зеркала, висящего за его спиной:  
— Мистер Грейвз, вы здесь? Это я, Эрни. Вы сегодня прислали Патронуса с просьбой и кажется мы что-то нашли. Мы с парнями сейчас в доках, вы можете встретиться с нами?   
— Иду! — Крикнул Персиваль, не оборачиваясь к зеркалу. Дела подождут.  
Несмотря на то, что должности начальника Отдела магического правопорядка была масса недостатков начиная с ненормированного рабочего дня и заканчивая возможностью навеки-вечные оказаться на кладбище, Персиваль любил свою работу и старался находить в ней плюсы, даже если кому-то другому они казались сомнительными. Возможность трансгрессировать в любую точку города прямо из своего кабинета он считал самым весомым достоинством этой должности, поэтому уже мгновение спустя, волшебник выходил из крохотного закутка между грузовыми контейнерами в доках.   
Вокруг сновали грузчики, матросы, беспризорники и нищие. Проходя мимо них, Грейвз поморщился. Ему никогда здесь не нравилось, но “карапузы” всегда просили о встрече тут. Оно и понятно: здесь они невидимки для всех. Для всех, кроме Персиваля. Поначалу его это удивляло и даже настораживало, но вскоре он с грустью осознал, что так легко всегда находил своих “карапузов” только потому, что был единственным человеком, от которого им не хотелось спрятаться, тогда-то и начались совместные обеды, своеобразная забота и попытки сделать из беспризорников честных людей.   
Шагая вдоль контейнеров и складов, мужчина размышлял о том, как объяснить свое исчезновение и как вернуть доверие “карапузов”. И если с ответом на первый вопрос у мага проблем не возникло, он решил, что просто расскажет им правду или, по крайней мере, усеченный вариант правды, то ответа на второй вопрос у него не было.   
— Сэр, подайте пару центов на хлеб, и Вампус принесет вам удачу. — Рядом с Грейвзом раздался насмешливый голос. Мужчина обернулся и увидел одного из своих “карапузов”. Тот стоял, облокотившись на контейнер, и улыбался Персивалю, хотя в глазах парня маг легко мог прочитать неуверенность и недоверие.   
— Призрак. — Грейвз слегка наклонил голову и улыбнулся уголками губ в ответ. — К твоему сведению Вампус не приносит удачу.   
— Век живи, век учись. — Призрак оттолкнулся от стены и подошел к Персивалю, неловко пряча руки в карманы. — Расскажете еще что-нибудь?  
— Например? — маг посмотрел Призраку в глаза. Ему не нужна была легилименция, чтобы прочитать в его глазах все бушевавшие в нем эмоции. Грейвз был уверен, что в глазах остальных он увидит то же самое.  
— Например куда вы исчезли на два года. — Голос парня дрогнул и он поспешно отвел глаза. — Мы с парнями волновались за вас, даже пытались искать.  
— Призрак, — Персиваль поспешил его прервать, — я расскажу об этом всем вам, но чуть позже. Сейчас мне нужно знать, что вы нашли. Девушка в беде.   
— Да, конечно, сэр. Идемте. — Парень махнул рукой в сторону дальних контейнеров и пошел в указанном направлении. — Парни ждут нас там. — Грейвз кивнул и пошел следом за Призраком.   
Парни с недоверчиво рассматривали Персиваля. Мужчина испытал легкое чувство дежавю, ведь точно так они смотрели на него, когда он только появился в их жизни. Первым не выдержал Праймтайм:  
— Выглядете скверно, мистер Грейвз.   
— У меня был трудный период в жизни, парни. — Мужчина невесело усмехнулся. — Могущественный темный волшебник с длинным именем и британским акцентом, неудачная дуэль, плен, пытки, долгая и не очень успешная реабилитация, унизительное разбирательство на работе, а теперь пропавшая сестра моей сотрудницы. Я не знаю никого, кто после такого имел бы цветущий вид, а вы? — “Карапузы” молчали, обдумывая услышанное. Волшебник обвел их взглядом и продолжил. — Призрак сказал, что вы меня искали и я рад, что у вас не получилось, потому что иначе вас бы тут не было. Он бы убил вас! — Голос мужчины дрожал, он был опасно близок к чему-то очень похожему на приступ истерики. Он устало провел ладонями по лицу, пытаясь стереть тот липкий страх, что появился при мысли о смерти его ребят. — Я знаю, что должен был вас предупредить, дать о себе знать как только у меня появилась такая возможность. Я предал вас. Я хочу все исправить.   
Эрни резко подался вперед и крепко обнял растерявшегося мужчину:  
— Вы поверили в нас, когда предложили работу. Мы верим вам. Если все так, как вы говорите, мы вам верим. Мы правда волновались за вас и мы были рады, когда получили вашего Патронуса. — Эрни говорил тихо и Грейвзу казалось, что только он слышит эти слова, но легкие кивки других парней говорили об обратном. Эрни был душой “карапузов” и сейчас говорил не только от себя, но и от лица всех остальных.  
— Эрни дело говорит, Профессор. — Это подал голос Праймтайм. — И мы старались как можно быстрее вашу просьбу выполнить.   
Мужчина встрепенулся и высвободился из объятий Эрни:  
— Что-нибудь нашли?  
— Нашли какого-то китайца. Он сел на утренний пароход до Лондона. С ним была девушка, такая как вы описали. Она была как будто бы пьяной, даже идти сама не могла, он буквально тащил ее на себе. — Отрапортовал Призрак.  
— Да-да, этот китаец ее своей невестой назвал и говорил, что она больна, поэтому она такая. — Подал голос Эрни.   
Грейвз достал палочку и прошептал:  
— Экспекто Патронум! — Мгновение спустя перед ним сидел склонив голову на бок Вампус в ожидании приказа хозяина. — Иди к Порпетине Голдштейн и передай ей, что я нашел след. Возможно, ее сестра сейчас на пути в Лондон. Завтра я поговорю с Пиквери и отправлюсь туда, чтобы продолжить поиски. Это все. Можешь идти.   
Вампус медленно склонил голову, словно обещая своему хозяину незамедлительное исполнение его приказа, и растворился в воздухе. “Карапузы” смотрели на это чудо, разинув рот. За два года они успели позабыть как выглядит магия в руках их “Профессора”. Из оцепенения их вывел вывел голос Грейвза:  
— Спасибо за помощь, парни. — Мужчина обвел парней взглядом и нерешительно улыбнулся. — Как насчет большого ужина, как раньше?   
“Карапузы” счастливо улыбнулись. Их “Профессор” снова с ними.


	4. Chapter 4

После роскошного ужина, приготовленного домовиками, Персиваль оставил своих “карапузов” в гостинной рассматривать движущиеся иллюстрации в новой книге Ньюта Скамандера. Сам же он поднялся в свой кабинет, чтобы поговорить с Серафиной. Подойдя к каминной полке, Грейвз взял щепотку Летучего пороха и, бросив ее в камин, громко и четко произнес:

— Дом Серафины Пиквери. — Летучий порох вспыхнул алым. Когда искры исчезли, мужчина наклонился над углями. — Фин, ты дома? Мне необходимо с тобой поговорить, это вопрос жизни и смерти!

— Чьей жизни, Перси? — Голос Пиквери был сухим как треск горящих поленьев. — Надеюсь, не твоей. 

— Нет. Дело касается Куинни Голдштейн. Она пропала. Ее старшая сестра обратилась ко мне сегодня с просьбой найти ее, мои информаторы сообщили, что последний раз видели ее на пароходе в Лондон. Я прошу тебя об отпуске, чтобы отыскать Куинни в Лондоне. 

— Твои информаторы это те самые ребята? — В голосе волшебницы слышалось искреннее любопытство. 

— Да, те самые. Это проблема?

— Никаких проблем. Я рада, что они тебе помогли. Я бы даже хотела с ними познакомиться. 

— У тебя еще будет такая возможность, Серафина. Я попрошу тебя за ними присмотреть пока я буду в Лондоне. 

— А кто присмотрит за твоим отделом? 

— Тоже ты. — На том конце каминной связи замолчали. — Но я уверен, что мисс Голдштейн сможет оказать тебе посильную помощь с этим. — Поспешно добавил мужчина. 

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы пока ты будешь занят поисками младшей Голдштейн, я должна буду присматривать за твоими мальчиками не-магами, твоим отделом и параллельно выполнять свои собственные обязанности?

— Я обещаю, что парни не доставят проблем, а насчет контроля работы отдела я тебе уже ответил. Я уверен, что мисс Голдштейн сумеет оказать тебе помощь. 

— Хорошо. — Персиваль мог поклясться, что услышал обреченный вздох Пиквери. — Когда ты планируешь отправить в Лондон?

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы порт-ключ и все необходимые документы были готовы завтра не позднее полудня. В Лондоне есть маги, которые могут тебе помочь в случае чего?

— Да, есть один маг. Я напишу ему сразу после нашего разговора.

— Уверен, что обращаться к нему за помощью хорошая идея? Он вроде как жениться собирается.

— Знаю, но насколько мне известно Грин-де-Вальд не прекращал переписку с ним и она была весьма...пикантной. — Мужчина ненадолго замолчал. — Если Ньют ничего не рассказал ему, то мы даже сможем обойтись без выяснения отношений. Я не хочу портить ему жизнь. 

— Ты поразительно самонадеян и самоуверен, Перси. 

— Я знаю. И еще кое-что, Фин.

— Да?

— Нужно, чтобы сквозное зеркало из моего кабинета перенесли в дом.

— Хорошо. Я позабочусь и об этом, Перси. Надеюсь, у тебя получится найти младшую Голдштейн. Береги себя.

— И ты береги себя, Фин. До встречи.

— До встречи. 

Персиваль дождался пока угли в камине окончательно погаснут, чтобы камин можно было закрыть решеткой и убрал Летучий порох. Он и представить себе не мог, что Пиквери так легко согласится. Да, они дружили еще со школы, даже пытались встречаться, пока Персиваль не осознал, что даже будучи бисексуалом, он больше тянется к мужчинам, чем к женщинам. Да, после всего, что случилось с Грейвзом за последние два года, Серафина пойдет на все, если это поможет мужчине восстановиться. Грейвз, невесело усмехнувшись, подумал о том, что это им нужно будет обсудить, в конце-концов, он не маленький беспомощный мальчик. Но все это потом, когда он вернется из Лондона с Куинни, а сейчас ему нужно написать письмо одному давнему другу. 

Волшебник невидяще уставился на лист бумаги. Грейвз не особо любил писать письма, ведь существовало столько отличных способов связи напрямую, но Тесеус по каким-то причинам игнорировал их и Персивалю пришлось научиться писать письма. Тесеус говорил, что так просто надежнее, так как мужчины по чисто профессиональной привычке всегда зачаровывали письма особым образом, чтобы никто кроме адресата не мог прочесть их. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Их отношения с самого начала больше походили на какой-то постыдный секрет, который следует прятать за зачарованными письмами и дверьми безликих отелей не-магов. К сожалению, они не смогли вовремя закончить свой роман. Этим воспользовался и Грин-де-Вальд. Грейвз до сих пор помнит какую испытывал ревность, смешанную с отвращением, когда читал  _ их _ переписку. Ему тогда не хватило духу объяснить Тесею все и он просто перестал отвечать на его письма. Не самое приятное расставание, но по-другому Грейвз тогда не смог прекратить их отношения. Теперь же, спустя почти год, мужчина сам решил ему написать. Как глупо! Они же больше не любовники, Тесеус счастлив и скоро женится. Они теперь только коллеги, так почему Персиваль должен сидеть и думать над текстом письма? Чертыхнувшись, мужчина отложил в сторону бумагу и чернила и призвал Патронуса. Серебристый Вампус сидел перед своим создателем, склонив голову набок, в ожидании задания.

— Отнесешь это сообщение Тесеусу Скамандеру. Тесеус! У меня появилось в Лондоне неотложное дело, в котором мне определенно потребуется твоя помощь. Подробнее расскажу при встрече. Я получу порт-ключ завтра не позднее полудня. Все формальности между министерствами будут улажены Пиквери. Мы можем встретиться у Собора Святого Павла, скажем, в час дня? Пришли ответ с Патронусом. Персиваль. 

Вампус почтительно склонил голову перед хозяином, в два прыжка пересек комнату и исчез в окне, сливаясь с сиянием уличных фонарей. 

Покончив с делами, Грейз спустился в гостинную. Как он и ожидал, “карапузы” все еще были тут. Просто удивительно как сильно могут увлечь ожившие картинки не-магов. Мужчина позволил себе улыбнуться, прежде чем привлечь их внимание.

— Что читаете, парни? — Он сказал это достаточно тихо, но “карапузы” все равно вздрогнули и резко повернулись к нему.

— Историю магии. — Тихо ответил Призрак. — Нам нельзя было ее брать?

— По-хорошему, вас тут и быть не должно. — Мужчина неопределенно пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Но вы уже тут, так что вольны брать любую книгу или пользоваться любой вещью в этом доме. За исключением вещей в моем кабинете, разумеется, но я уверен, что туда вы и сами не пойдете. Я прав?

— Да, Профессор. — Нестройным хором ответили парни. 

— Замечательно. Завтра я должен буду уехать в Лондон. 

— Из-за той девушки? — Подал голос Праймтайм.

— Из-за нее. — Грейвз кивнул парню. — Возможно мне понадобится ваша помощь. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы в мое отсутствие вы жили здесь. За вами будет присматривать моя хорошая подруга. Вы завтра познакомитесь с ней и, я надеюсь, найдете общий язык с ней. — Мужчина строго посмотрел на своих воспитанников. — У вас будет все необходимое, домовые эльфы позаботятся об этом. Вы согласны?

— Спрашиваете? Конечно да, Профессор! — Воскликнул Эрни, а остальные согласно закивали. 

— Я рад. — Волшебник позволил себе еще одну теплую улыбку. — А теперь быстро в ванну и спать. Завтра нас всех ждет долгий день.

Когда на следующее утро госпожа председатель Магического Конгресса вошла в дом своей правой руки и по совместительству лучшего друга, она застала весьма занятную картину. В большой столовой завтракали шесть человек. Персиваль в рубашке и жилете, но без галстука, сидел во главе стола как отец семейства и внимательно слушал парней, наперебой рассказывающих ему о том, чем будут заниматься в его отсутствие. 

— Какая семейная идиллия! — Воскликнула женщина, привлекая к себе внимание. 

— Сбылась твоя мечта, Серафина. Я в окружении детей. Надеюсь, ты счастлива. — Голос мужчины был строгим, но глаза искрились смехом. — Парни, поздоровайтесь с мисс Серафиной Пиквери. Она будет присматривать за вами, пока меня не будет.

— Приятно познакомиться. — Пиквери улыбнулась в ответ на нестройное общее приветствие. — Я думаю, мы с вами поладим. 

— Очень надеюсь на это. — Ответил Грейвз, вставая из-за стола. — Ты привезла порт-ключ? 

— Порт-ключ и документы для британского министерства.

— А…?

— И зеркало тоже. 

— Ты потрясающая, Фин! — Персиваль крепко обнял подругу.

— Иначе бы я не стала той, кем я стала. — Смеясь, ответила волшебница. — Как насчет последних наставлений для твоих “карапузов”? 

— Да, конечно. — Персиваль выпустил Серафину из объятий. — Останешься здесь или подождешь в кабинете? 

— Пожалуй, я пойду в кабинет. Заодно, зеркало повешу. — Пиквери улыбнулась еще раз и вышла из столовой. 

Персиваль повернулся к своим парням.

— Какие будут наставления, Профессор? — Эрни неловко улыбнулся. 

— Учиться, слушать Серафину и заглядывайте в зеркало в моем кабинете. Это все. Мне уже пора.

“Карапузы” молча встали из-за стола и по очереди обняли Грейвза.

— Берегите себя, мистер Грейвз. — Снова Эрни выразился за всех.

— Обещаю. — Персиваль снова улыбнулся им, прежде чем направиться в кабинет.

В кабинете его уже ждали чемодан с вещами и Серафина с порт-ключом и документами. 

— Ненавижу долгие прощания. — Пиквери вздохнула и подошла к мужчине, держа в руках сверток с порт-ключом. — Поэтому просто возьми это и возвращайся с Куинни. 

— Обязательно вернусь, Фин. — Грейвз стоял уже полностью одетый и держал в одной руке чемодан. Он протянул руку к порт-ключу, активируя его. — Береги парней, Пиквери! — Крикнул Грейвз прежде, чем окончательно исчезнуть из собственного кабинета.


End file.
